1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in a position detecting system for a machine, which detects the position of a moving part of the machine incrementally.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional position detecting systems of pulse count closed type or like for a machine, including a moving amount detection pulse generator for detecting the position of a moving part, the failure of the moving part of the machine to follow command pulses is sometimes caused by a mechanical or electrical trouble. In such a case, errors of the position of the moving part such as a table are undesirably accumulated. The detection of these errors during the operation of the machine involved requires a special device and is usually difficult. It is therefore common practice to determine an error by an accuracy inspection conducted on a finished work piece.